Sweet Mania
by Naked-toes
Summary: 2p!Japan x Male!Reader. Warnings for M/M and non consentual.


You were leaving the job soon. Soon. Not because you hated it, or anything like that, but because you'd just found something somewhere else, something that would let you use your IT skills for things other than creating a database for the bank where you currently worked. Instead, in two weeks time, you would be going somewhere where you'd have freedom to mess with the entire systems and, as your friend had put it, 'mess around'. Besides, it was going to pay more anyway and you bloody needed the money. That was, in all honesty, the main reason. Your resignation had pretty much been processed already, so all you had to do was hand in a letter to your direct superior, Kuro. Your fingers dug into the armrests of your chair as you thought about that man, trying to displace your body's shakiness. There was just something about him. Something you couldn't describe.

It wasn't just that he was attractive, even though he plainly was. The man wore his shirts tight enough to ensure that his 'assets' were not ignored and you'd heard rumours that underneath his clothes he was tattooed all over, something that only caused you to flush harder when he passed by. Closeted didn't mean blind. But there was something else you felt around him, something that set you on edge, that made you both admire and fear him. You took in a breath of air, releasing it slowly in an attempt to calm yourself. Even if you didn't know him that well, and you were pretty sure he wasn't interested, you still didn't want him to see you having a panic attack.

"Mr. [Surname], please come in."

The voice was loud over the intercom and you stood from your chair, the shake returning to your legs. The journey to Kuro's office door seemed to take forever, but, slowly, you pushed the door open, your sweaty palms making it difficult to get a grip on the handle. Your nerves didn't relax once you were inside either because the moment you stepped into the office you could feel that gaze on you. That terrifying, terrifying gaze that made it seem like Kuro could see right into your soul. You swallowed, before looking directly at him, continuing to move closer to the chair facing him. He was almost sprawled across the huge chair, his head tilted backwards and his elbows resting on the back of it. As soon as your (e/c) eyes met his red ones, which you assumed were contact lenses, he smirked, making your heartrate rise, along with something else. You bent forward, gazing down as you slid into the much smaller chair on your side of the desk. For one thing, you were glad you'd decided to keep your suit jacket on; while the fitted shirt did show off the flat abs you'd worked for at the gym for months, at least the jacket helped to mask some of your shoulder shrugs. You coughed, wanting to get this over and done with. Finally, he seemed to show mercy and speak.

"So, what is it you need to tell me?"

"I-I'm l-", you started in an almost embarrassingly high voice, before finding your voice again and continuing, shuffling your feet slightly under the desk. "I'm leaving this job in two weeks. T-the management already knows, but I was told to hand in my notice to you directly."

For the first time, Kuro's gaze left you, moving instead to the door behind you. Confused, you looked up, your body moving slightly upwards as well, as if it was his gaze itself that made your body bow. "Sir?"

He looked back, the intensity in his gaze returned. Your face flushed, something you weren't sure of the cause of. It could have been fear or it could have been an awkward arousal. Given what other impulses you were feeling, probably a mixture. Kuro sighed, then leaned forward until his face was almost touching yours. You retreated instinctively.

"Why are you leaving?"

It wasn't the question you expected and you stuttered your answer. "Well I-I have a family and I-I", you stopped, swallowed and started again. "My parents died a while ago and I still have a teen brother I need to provide for. The… the wages I'm currently getting just…"

"What if I were to give you a raise? And shorter hours?"

It sounded brilliant; while the job you were moving to would mean a pay rise, it wasn't by much and the hours were going to be longer. With shorter hours, you'd have an opportunity to do more studying, get more qualifications and, eventually, move up the career ladder. Besides, it would give you time to actually be there for your brother. The joy must have been obvious on your face though, because Kuro then continued.

"Of course, you'd have to do a couple of favours for me to make it worth it."

"Favours? Like what?"

He chuckled, a sound that made you simultaneously want to kiss him and run away from him. At that moment, the latter was winning. It was eerie, utterly eerie, a fact that was then explained by the next thing he said.

"You can start by bending over this desk and letting me fuck your tight little ass~"

Your jaw dropped and you shuddered, starting to feel physically sick. Sure, the man was attractive and you were flattered that he found you attractive, but this was just too soon. Too rushed. You needed a couple of dates before you could even kiss a man comfortably and you'd only ever talked to Kuro about business, save for a few brief conversations at the water cooler. You just couldn't be ready. But that wasn't what freaked you out the most. What freaked you out the most was the way Kuro looked at you, looming down, his eyebrows raised and smirking. He looked like he was prepared to force you if need be and you didn't doubt that he would. In desperation, you glanced around the room for something, anything, that would help you to escape. The blinds were closed on the windows behind the desk, so nobody would see anything if he did decide to try to force you. Blinking rapidly, your hair bristled.

And then you spotted it. The intercom machine.

Kuro had obviously anticipated that idea. He reached out a hand and pulled it off the desk towards him and it hit the floor with a thump. You squirmed and pursed your lips, your balled fists still placed in front of you on the desk. There was only one other thing you could do and that was a stupid, stupid idea. You ran for the door.

The next thing you knew, you had a door jammed into your back and Kuro pushing you up against it. He was smiling, but you knew he was angry, beyond anything you'd ever seen before. You whimpered, all reserve gone, knowing that there was no way you could fight him off.

"Oh [Name]", he purred, ever syllable extended, exaggerated, his tongue almost dancing on every letter. Never in your life or your wildest dreams had you expected anybody said your name like that. And never had you expected Kuro to make that tone of voice sound so hot. You tilted your head sideways, your breaths turned to panting, trying to ignore the reaction Kuro's words were getting from your cock. _God no, please let this not be real._

Kuro brought his mouth close to your ear, whispering the next words like they were a dirty little secret. "[Name], you're going to be very, very quiet for me. Because if you're not, I'll make you regret it~"

You nodded, an act that spurred him to make his next move. He pulled away slightly, before moving towards you once more and roughly pressing his lips to yours. You were fully sobbing now, even if you weren't crying, and you, deciding it was better not to resist, opened your mouth to him. He was hungry for you, thrusting his tongue into your mouth without hesitation. There was no part of your mouth he didn't explore and then dominate. Despite yourself, you moaned, almost wanting him to continue, no matter how much you knew it was a bad idea. Eventually, he pulled away from your mouth, a trail of saliva still connecting them for a second. He gave a smile, an almost kind one this time, and caressed your cheek with his left hand, stroking you gently like you were the most precious thing on earth. Your breathing had calmed down by now, but it was still higher than natural.

"On your knees."

Without hesitation, you obeyed, dropping to the floor in front of him. Kuro reached over you to lock the door, before turning his attention back to you. His breathing was heavier than it had been a moment ago, something that suggested maybe, just maybe, you were affecting him as much as he was you. You almost smiled, an expression that disappeared when you noticed him staring at you, slightly confused. You coughed, before looking down, your frown returning. Kuro seemed more comfortable with that, because he immediately unzipped and pulled down his dress trousers. You didn't even need for him to lose his boxers to notice quite how hard he was.

_There is no way in hell I am going to be able to fit that into my mouth._

Kuro chuckled again and you looked up again hesitantly, knowing that the second you met eye contact he'd be able to know everything you were thinking. But you met his red eyes anyway, hoping that the fact you didn't want this would stop him.

_'Didn't want this.'_ Yeah right. You couldn't even convince _yourself_ that that lie was true. There was no way he was going to believe it. And he didn't; you could have told that even before he wriggled his boxers down to his ankles. You pursed your lips as Kuro dug a hand through your short (h/c) hair.

"Suck."

You hesitated for a second, before leaning forward and swirling your tongue around the very tip. Despite your resolve to not enjoy this experience, your mouth watered and you let out a deep, pathetic moan, before sliding your tongue along the length. Your heartbeat started to become faster again, barely managing not to have an attack as you felt Kuro stiffen under your tongue. Remembering he had ordered you to suck, you slid your lips around him, bobbing your head gently, trying to get used to the sensation. A polite partner would have given you the time you needed for that, knowing that if both of you were comfortable, the whole experience would be better. Kuro was not polite. Burying both his hands in your hair, tangling his fingers in the (h/c) locks, he pulled you forward roughly, thrusting into your mouth at the same time. You spluttered, wrapping your arms around his thighs to try to regain balance, deciding it was best to just let him do this. You sucked harder, knowing it was the one thing you could do that wouldn't anger him.

"That's it, _yarichin_- suck it like that. Like you mean it. Like the little whore that you are~"

By now the growing heat between your thighs was bordering on painful. Still sucking, you let go of his legs with one arm, sliding it down your body to massage yourself. Even that little touch nearly drove you to the edge and you almost tore off your clothes in an attempt to satisfy yourself. It took you a few seconds before you realised Kuro had stopped thrusting and had moved his hands. Pulling away, you looked up at him, biting your lip, with what you desperately hoped were your best puppy dog eyes. The same uncaring, dominating eyes looked back at you.

"Don't you dare. Don't you _dare _touch yourself. Only I'm allowed to do that to you. Because you're _mine_."

You whimpered in return, knowing you were only going to be able to obey him for so long. There was only so much more of this you could take. He mistook the sound for a complaint, glaring down at you with what you were sure could only be hate in his eyes. Which explained a lot. Nobody who really cared about you would force you to do this.

"Say it."

"Say what?"

The words tumbled out of your mouth before you knew what you were doing and the moment you heard them you froze, knowing that would probably displease him. He dug two fingers back into your hair as he purred out the next words. "That you belong to me. That you're my little _yarichin_~"

The last piece of reserve left you and you broke down into tears, quietly screaming a response between your sobs. The only thing stopping you from screeching a response was what he'd threatened to do to you if you weren't quiet. "I-I'm your bitch, Kuro. I-I'm… I'm such a fucking slut for your cock. I need you. I-I need you to fuck me like the goddamned whore that I am."

"Say it again." Kuro's voice was almost like chocolate; silky and dark, and you knew that even if he hadn't been threatening you, that voice would still be able to make you into his puppet. You swallowed the last of your pride and did so.

"I'm your bitch boy. And I'm a little cock slut who wants to be fucked like a goddamned whore. Your whore."

"Then stand up, get your clothes off and bend over the desk."

You almost leapt to your feet, pulling off your clothes and shoes at an almost inhuman speed. It was only when you had stripped down to your boxers that you realised Kuro hadn't removed any of his clothing. In fact, he'd actually pulled his lower layers back up, which meant you were about to be completely naked while he remained clothed. You didn't like it, even if you knew your opinion was irrelevant. But still you glared at him, hoping he'd see the look in your eyes and take them off. He was going to have to anyway, so it was just a question of when. Sparks flew as he met your gaze and you shivered.

"Why are you stopping? You heard what I said, take them off. You're _my_ bitch, or have you already forgotten that?"

You nodded silently, pulling the last layer of clothing down your legs, baring everything to him. He actually paused for a moment, glancing at your body, his nostrils flaring and the tip of his tongue briefly touching the edge of his lips. You flushed, starting to shake once more, and your body turned to autopilot as you walked back over to the desk and bent over, resting your hands on the far side of the desk, your legs wide apart and your ass in the air. Aroused as you were, the ease with which you fell into obeying Kuro scared you. You'd given almost no resistance and now, finally, you were realising why. You honestly needed him. Needed to feel him inside you. He was right; you were his bitch. Completely and utterly.

Kuro stood behind you, leaning over you, his hot breath making the hairs on the back of your neck stand up. With one hand, he reached around your torso, stroking you, teasing you just enough to frustrate you, but not to let you release, while, with the other, he pulled open a desk draw, searching inside for something. He found it, you still had no idea what, and pulled it out, dangling it in front of you. You looked up from the desk to see it, holding back a gasp as you recognised what it was. Handcuffs.

Wrapping the chain around the inside of the table leg, he fastened them tight around your wrists. It was uncomfortable and you initially fought back, twisting your arms to make it hard for him to close the second one. It was only when he let out a deep, throaty growl that you realised the futility of your efforts. You stopped fighting, allowing him to finish closing it, and stood completely still, silently begging him to hurry up. In response, Kuro pushed your legs further apart, continuing to stroke you.

"You're so damn hot. Makes me want to fuck you."

You couldn't hold on any longer. "Please. Oh God, _please_~"

He chuckled. "Eager, aren't you."

You only nodded in response, closing your eyes and letting them roll back in your head, deciding that you might as well make mental preparations now, given that he wasn't going to give you a warning. From what you were hearing, you guessed that Kuro had dug his hand into the drawer again, shuffling the contents slightly until he found what he was looking for. Then all you could hear was silence. A painful, terrifying silence. You cracked open an eyelid, wondering what the hell was going on, just as the first slick finger slid inside you.

You bit down on your tongue in an attempt to stop yourself from crying out, ramming your eyes closed again. Kuro didn't notice your discomfort, or, more likely, he didn't care, and added another, thrusting both fingers deeper and deeper inside of you. You dug your nails into the desk, knowing that if this carried on much longer your fingertips would start bleeding, and your Adam's apple rolled in your throat as you shuddered with a mixture of discomfort and pleasure. Another sensation hit you and you squirmed even more, knowing that Kuro had just found that spot. And he was going to take as much from the situation as he could. Rolling his fingers in a circle, it was only a matter of seconds before you were begging. Begging for him to just let you release. Gripping your base, he snarled an answer.

"I don't think so. And don't you dare cum either, _yarichin_. Don't you fucking dare!"

All you could do was groan in response, your hips grinding against him with a mind of their own. You wanted to obey him, you really did. But there was only so long you were going to be able to do that for. You were going to have to release eventually, order or not. _Damnit, can't he just fuck me already? God. Oh God._

Kuro removed his fingers and you whimpered, wanting to feel something rub up against that spot, filling you. You didn't have to wait long though- soon enough you heard the sound of a zipper being pulled and a few layers of clothing hit the floor. You gritted your teeth, barely having time to register what was going on before you felt Kuro press against you, then almost immediately plunge into you, stabbing at that spot inside you, forcing you to open your eyes wide open again. It took all you had not to scream, to beg, to demand him to give you everything. He pulled back and for half a second you thought he might be stopping. Then he thrust back in again, with almost twice the force, digging his nails into your back to stabilise himself. A deep groan made its way from the bottom of his throat, a sound that seemed odd coming from him. Continuing to thrust into you, harder and faster each time, pressing against that spot again and again until you felt like you would die unless you could release, he murmured words you had no idea of the meaning of. You weren't sure you wanted to.

"You… feel so… good [Name]", he managed to say in between pants, "so… warm… and tight and…"

He didn't finish the sentence, his last words turning into incomprehensible groans. Just as you were starting to feel like you could no longer hold yourself together, a miracle happened. Kuro loosened his grip around you, leaning forward and whispering one word into your ear.

"Cum."

You let out a deep, deep groan and obeyed, focusing on the blue blinds in front of you as you let the knot in your stomach untangle. You barely noticed Kuro pause his thrusts before he let out a similar groan and you felt liquid heat flooding you. It was like nothing you'd ever experienced before and you purred, relishing in the experience even though you knew you probably shouldn't. Nothing happened for a while and the two of you just stayed there, his warm lips pressed to your spine, heavy breaths flicking saliva onto your back. Then he pulled out, took a moment to get his clothes back on and reached back across the table to where your hands were, unlocking them with a key. Instinctively, you rubbed your sore wrists the moment you got free, then turned around to find where your clothes were. Once you had pulled most of it back on, you took a moment to rearrange it, to make it look like you hadn't just been… _fucked_ by your boss. You couldn't bring yourself to say any other word.

By this point, Kuro had managed to find the time to light a cigarette and was holding it between his teeth, waiting for you to look at him again. The second you met his eyes, he pulled it out and began giving you new orders.

"I shouldn't have to tell you that you will not mention this to anybody. And that you're going to give up this whole 'moving jobs' business. I'll see to it that you get a raise."

You slunk towards the door and were just about to leave when Kuro's voice interrupted you.

"And when you leave work this afternoon, there will be a black sedan waiting outside the building. You will get into this car without asking any questions and will follow any further orders without protest. Are we clear Mr. [Surname]."

You swallowed, not daring to look him in the eyes.

"Completely clear. Sir."


End file.
